Goodbye
by RoryJessfan7
Summary: She took her daughter to the grave of the father she would never know. Something I thought of while visiting the cemetary. Oneshot


A/N Just something I was thinking I was thinking of when I was at the cemetery.

------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------

She stood in front of a grave stone with a baby a little over one hanging on to her arms. Tears flowed freely down her face.

It had been almost two years since the accident, he was so young, he had so much going for him and she had loved him. Their wedding had been right around the corner.

Her daughter didn't know what the significance of this place was yet, she was still too young, but she knew this place well. Her mother had been bringing her here at least once a month for as long as she could remember.

The mother tried to be strong for her daughter but sometimes it was too much, she missed him. She cried for her daughter that would never know her father, she never even got a chance to tell him that she was pregnant.

When she had received that phone call she had thought it was him just playing a sick joke, but when she turned on the TV and saw it all over the news. She rushed to the hospital but it was already too late, he was already gone.

The funeral had been a sad one, small but sad. She didn't think she had ever cried that hard before. Most of the town was there and his uncle gave a heart felt speech that almost killed her.

She had saved him from himself, made him able to trust people again. They had been two pieces of a whole and she still didn't know how she would ever even begin to fill in that huge hole that he left in her heart.

The wind blew around them softly as if it was saying that everything was going to be okay, but she didn't know if she could believe that. She didn't know how she was suppose to raise a child by herself. Sure, she had her mother to help her but it wasn't the same. He was suppose to be there for her, he promised.

She doesn't know how many times she had lay awake at night and just thought about him. She would talk to him, even though she wasn't sure he could hear her, especially when she got into the later months of her pregnancy, it became almost daily.

She had never been very religious but when she went into labor she prayed to him, asking him to help her through the pain. She told him that he better make sure that their baby was healthy and happy or she'd come up there and kill him.

After all the pain and screaming, with her mother right there beside her, the doctor placed her little miracle in her harms and she didn't think she had ever seen anything so perfect in all her life. Her daughter looked so much like her father it made her sad, knowing that he wasn't there, but happy at the same time that she still had a piece of him left to get her through each day.

She took a deep breath and read over his grave stone one more time, even though she had memorized it along time ago.

Jess Mariano

Loving son, nephew and fiancé

1985-2009

They should have had longer then that, it wasn't fair. They were suppose to grow old together and watch their grandchildren as they swung on an old porch swing together.

Looking down at the soft ground she carefully moved around to the other side of the head stone with her daughter still held tightly in her arms.

"Always was, and always will be, her Dodger."

He had put that in his living will, something she didn't even know he had until it was too late.

This brought about a whole new round of tears and she bit her lip to hold back a sob.

Her daughter was starting to squirm in her arms and she glanced up at the sky. It was starting to reach twilight and she decided it was time to get back to the car, back to living her life for their daughter's sake.

Sighing, Rory Gilmore looked down at the grave and said, "Say goodbye to Daddy, Jessica."

"Bye bye Daddy." Her daughter said, waving at the gave with a solemn look on her face, something she didn't think a one year old was capable of.

Rory turned her back to the grave stone and walked slowly back to her car, opened the door and began to strap Jesse in her car seat.

Once finishing, she kissed her daughter's forehead, closed the door tightly and walked around her side of the car.

Even after all this time, she could still see his smiling face, smirk present with a sparkle in his eyes and untamed hair.

After putting the car in gear and pulling out of her spot she whispered to the wind, "Happy anniversary Jess."

----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

So what did you think??

Reviews are love.


End file.
